


A Truth Universally Acknowledged

by gluupor



Series: Andreil Week 2018 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Also Andrew as Charlotte Lucas, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Andreil Week 2018, Andrew as Elizabeth Bennet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Nicky as Mrs. Bennett, Uncle Stuart as Lady Catherine de Bourgh, prompt: rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor
Summary: “Palmetto Court has been let at last!” said Mr. Hemmick in raptures. “Mrs. Wymack reports that a single man of good fortune has taken Palmetto for a twelvemonth at least! What marvellous news for my dear cousins!”A Pride and Prejudice AU where Neil’s not particularly proud and Andrew’s not particularly prejudiced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, it's a Pride and Prejudice AU. It's exactly as ridiculous as it sounds. Also this prompt is used very, very loosely. Basically "rain" made me think of the proposal scene in the Keira Knightley adaptation of Pride and Prejudice, and then I thought, "Haha, that would never work!" and then my brain said, "Challenge accepted!"
> 
> There's some negativity about Neil's scars.

"My dear Mr. Hemmick, have you heard the news?" said Mr. Nicholas Hemmick to his husband. "I have heard it direct from Mrs. Wymack who heard it from her husband who heard it from the solicitor."

Mr. Erik Hemmick glanced over his newspaper. "I have not. Pray tell, of what do you speak?"

"Palmetto Court has been let at last!" said Mr. Hemmick in raptures. "Mrs. Wymack reports that a single man of good fortune has taken Palmetto for a twelvemonth at least! What marvellous news for my dear cousins!"

"I have not the pleasure of understanding you," said the good man's husband. "How can this affect our cousins at all?"

"How can you be so tiresome!" complained Mr. Hemmick. "I am thinking of his marrying one of them, of course!"

The cousins of Mr. Nicholas Hemmick were the unfortunate children of a man who had chased drink into an early grave and a woman of mean understanding and little restraint who had followed not long after. The twins were left with little and, in the event of his most advantageous marriage, Mr. Hemmick had prevailed upon his brand new husband to take them in and use his connections in society with the view of obtaining fortunate matches for them.

The Mr. Minyards were alike in appearance and character: small, blond, and taciturn. Aaron, the elder by four and twenty minutes was not resigned to his lot in life and was angry at the world; his brother Andrew displayed little interest or care in anything.

Mr. Erik Hemmick smiled indulgently. "I do not think that your cousins will put forth the effort required to engage the affections of the good gentleman."

"But they must!" cried Mr. Hemmick. "I will impress upon them the importance of appearing to their advantage. If this gentleman can just penetrate their outward hostility I am certain that he can find much to admire underneath!"

"I have never seen evidence of such," replied his husband, "but I defer to your knowledge of your nearest relations."

* * *

A fortnight of speculation and excitement passed in Clemson, the village that lay nearby both Palmetto Court and Columbia House, where the Hemmicks resided. News, rumours, and gossip about the new tenant of Palmetto Court was on everyone's lips, with few exceptions. The news reliably reported that the aforementioned gentleman was Mr. Kevin Day who had a fortune of at least four thousand a year. He was said to be on intimate terms with the renowned Moriyama family and had recently quitted their house in town. He was bringing several of his friends to stay with him, although reports differed on their numbers and identities.

Despite their cousin's attempts, neither Mr. Minyard cared much about this occurrence - Mr. Aaron Minyard's affections were already captured by a young lady of Clemson whose hand he could not hope to gain due to his own sad circumstances, and Mr. Andrew Minyard never engaged with his surroundings. However, they had been prevailed upon by their cousin to attend the assembly where the distinguished gentleman was expected to appear.

Upon his arrival, it was found that Mr. Day brought two companions with him. Word of mouth quickly passed the intelligence that they were named Mr. Jean Moreau and Mr. Nathaniel Wesninski. Mr. Day was a tall, handsome man, with dark hair and piercing green eyes. He was found to have pleasing manners, full of deference and affability. He spoke with animation to several ladies and gentleman about sport, his one true passion. Mr. Moreau was slightly more reserved, although he still showed his amiability. Whispers passed through the room to report that his wealth was seven thousand a year, a sum which rather made up for the defect of him being a Frenchman. Mr. Wesninski was discovered to be the owner of a large estate in the north which he had recently inherited upon the death of his father. Baltimore, as it was called, bestowed ten thousand a year on its master, but Mr. Wesninski himself was found lacking. He was quite short, and although his face was pleasing it was marred by disfiguring scars. His manners also left something to be desired: Lady Reynolds complained heartily that he had not given her her due, shying away from conversation with the barest civility.

Andrew found it necessary to remove himself as much as possible from the gathering as he did not care for any of the attendees, save his particular friend Miss Walker. In order to avoid his cousin's attempts at ingratiating him with Mr. Day he often stepped outside to indulge in a cigarette. Unfortunately the relentless, driving rain prevented him from stepping farther out from under the awning of the hall. Mr. Wesninski joined him once - he took the cigarette offered by Andrew and proceeded to keep his own council, with not one word passing between them.

Generally, this would have been very agreeable to Andrew, but he found himself curious about the other man, particularly the scars on his face and his evident dislike for his own surname. He had taken a liking to Mr. Wesninski's countenance and appearance, and he secretly wished to make his acquaintance, but without a proper introduction it proved impossible.

In his re-admittance to the hall, he availed himself of an alcove which left him out of the view of most of the party. Unbeknownst to him, Mr. Wesninski had taken a nearby position against the wall. He was made aware of this when Mr. Day approached his friend, full of remonstrances.

"By God, Neil," said he, "why are you standing alone in this stupid manner? There are many agreeable people here if you would make yourself known to them."

"I highly doubt that there are _many_ agreeable people at this tiny country assembly," responded Mr. Wesninski. "If there are above three, I would be shocked."

"You are very hard to please, my friend," said Mr. Day. "I have found the company of both Miss Muldani and Mr. Knox to be incredibly pleasant. I am certain that you can find someone worthy of your notice."

"I am not so easy as you are, Day," said Mr. Wesninski. "Unlike yourself, it takes much more than a tolerable appreciation of shared interests before I find myself half in love."

"You are just set on being disagreeable."

"You know I do not share your desire for romance. Everyone here would mistake my attention for possible interest, and you know I am not capable of such. _I_ am not the one who wishes to wed."

"Still, you could find a companion and spend the evening in enjoyable conversation," argued Mr. Day. "What about that Mr. Minyard?"

"Which one?" asked Mr. Wesninski dryly. "They are very much the same."

"I espied you earlier following the man in question outdoors."

"For a cigarette, Day. We spent a quarter hour in silence, which was the most tolerable interlude I have had all evening and the only possible interaction with a man such as he. Leave me be and return to your pursuits. If I'm not mistaken, you will soon be losing the attentions of Mr. Knox to Moreau."

Andrew found himself surprised that he felt somewhat disappointed that Mr. Wesninski had no thoughts of romance. His brief interaction with Mr. Day had only increased Andrew's curiosity. He vowed to put the man out of his thoughts and upon arriving back at Columbia House informed his cousin that he expected to have little contact with the current Palmetto residents.

Mr. Nicholas Hemmick was grossly unhappy that neither of his cousins had managed to secure the attentions of any of the newcomers, of whom he found himself quite enamoured.

"I am quite delighted with them!" he happily told his husband. "Mr. Day and Mr. Moreau have such wonderful and proper manners and are excessively handsome. It is a shame that two such gentlemen should be friends with Mr. Wesninski! What a horrid man! Even if he had an unmarred face, there would be little to recommend him! He spent all evening being very unsociable. He walked here and there, fancying himself so very great and above our little assembly. Why, he snubbed _both_ Mr. Boyd and Lady Reynolds! What could he mean by it? To think-"

"I overheard Mr. Wesninski speaking with Mr. Day," interjected Andrew in order to stem the flow of his cousin's words. "He has no interest in marriage and no desire to give anybody false ideas to the contrary."

Mr. Hemmick was struck dumb, but only for a moment. "Has no interest-" he sputtered. "Has _no_ interest in _marriage_? But how can that be? He's a single man of independent fortune, how can he not want a companion? How odd! How selfish! I have never heard of such a thing!"

"We cannot pretend to know his mind," said his husband in a consoling manner. "Perhaps he is being prudent? Not everyone finds such felicity in matrimony as we have, my love."

"Yes, well," said Mr. Hemmick, placated. "It's still so strange! No matter. I wish to continue our acquaintance with Mr. Day and Mr. Moreau, so we will of course have to remain civil with Mr. Wesninski, but I have no use for a wealthy man who does not wish to be married. I shall put him directly out of my mind!"

With Andrew having decided not to think of Mr. Wesninski any longer and Mr. Wesninski being determined not to marry in his lifetime, it is difficult to predict which of them would have been more surprised if they were forewarned that within a twelvemonth they would be married and living peacefully at Baltimore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to PopcornisDelicious whose comment basically kicked my brain into gear to finish this!

"There is a letter!" cried Mr. Nicholas Hemmick gleefully over breakfast.

Aaron perked up slightly - he had taken steps to join the clergy, but acceptable livings were few and far between. Even rarer were those that were generous enough that he could support a family. He had sent out a fair few enquiries, but had not yet heard back from any of them.

"From Palmetto!" continued Mr. Hemmick, causing his cousin to slump into indifference. Like his brother, Aaron was fatigued with listening to his cousin talk about the new Palmetto Court residents and wished that they had never come to Clemson at all.

Mr. Erik Hemmick was the only one at the table who still humoured his husband. "And what do the good gentlemen of Palmetto write?" he asked.

"Oh, Mr. Hemmick!" said the first Mr. Hemmick with great excitement. "They have invited us to dine with them!"

"As is proper," replied his husband, "as they have already come to dine with us."

"It's going to be a large party," Mr. Hemmick continued blithely, his eyes on the letter, "nine or ten families! Andrew, you will have to do something to distinguish yourself. I won't have a repeat of our own dinner party when you sat alone in silence."

"I was not alone," said Andrew. "Mr. Wesninski sat close by."

"In silence," said Mr. Hemmick in exasperation.

"Not completely," provided Aaron. "He spoke several times to ridicule Mr. Day and Mr. Moreau."

Mr. Hemmick grimaced and shuddered. "Horrid man. He has not improved at all upon acquaintance."

Andrew did not agree. The emergence of Mr. Wesninski's sharp tongue had only added to Andrew's interest. It was fortuitous that Mr. Wesninski spent most of his time being silent and boring, otherwise Andrew might have found himself in some trouble.

"Only because he does not wish to marry," said Aaron. "Were he interested in matrimony you would be extolling his virtues as you do for his friends."

"That is neither here nor there," argued Mr. Hemmick. "I dislike him because he is rude and superior. And secretive! Why, I asked him about his manor in Derbyshire and expressed sadness for his father's recent death and he barely said two words before abruptly dismissing me."

Andrew excused himself, hoping to avoid his cousin's advice and further discussion of the dinner party.

Much to his dismay talk of the upcoming dinner party at Palmetto was impossible to avoid. By mid-morning he had ventured outside, taking refuge in the garden. His good friend Miss Renee Walker, adopted daughter of the village curate, happened upon him there.

"Have you received an invitation to dine at Palmetto?" she asked.

"Yes, and I thank you not to mention it. This morning has been spent trying to ignore my cousin's schemes to attach either myself or Aaron to one of Palmetto's current inhabitants."

"I thought Aaron was looking for a church with a living so that he could afford to wed?"

"That is indeed his plan," said Andrew. "My cousin was perfectly supportive of it until Mr. Day moved into the neighbourhood. Now he would rather fantasize about us living in luxury in a large manor."

"He desires your happiness."

"That may be, but he desires our independence more," said Andrew. "He and his husband will not be able to adopt children until they are no longer supporting Aaron and I."

"Ah," said Renee in understanding. "Which of the Palmetto gentlemen does he prefer for a cousin?"

"Any that would take either of us," replied Andrew. "Although he does not like Mr. Wesninski's manners."

"He certainly does not put any effort into making people like him," said Renee, with a playful look. "Like certain others that I know."

"Yes, what a charming couple we would make: never conversing, never interacting."

"You cannot fool me, my friend," said Renee. "That sounds like an ideal marriage for you."

"Pity that Mr. Wesninski has no interest in marriage," said Andrew.

"If I recall your words correctly he only has no intention to marry because he believes himself to be incapable of romantic interest," mused Renee. "Perhaps he can be induced to marry for a different reason."

"Such as?"

"I cannot be expected to provide _all_ the answers for you, Andrew," she said teasingly. "You must be willing to put some effort into your own marriage. You may even have a better chance than you suspect; Lady Reynolds told me that Mr. Wesninski was asking after you following his dinner with your family."

"I was certain at first that you were jesting, but you speak in seriousness," said Andrew in realization. "You're as bad as my cousin."

"Mr. Wesninski is rich and his estate in Derbyshire is rumoured to be both massive and beautiful. He does not spend much time at home and due to his lack of romantic interest would not bother you with unwanted advances. I could not imagine a more comfortable life for you, barring one where you were in love, but…"

"But I do not believe in love," summed up Andrew. It was something he had long claimed.

"And you and Mr. Hemmick will not be able to cohabitate in peace forever. This is an opportunity that you should try to use to your advantage."

"I often forget that your outer sweetness hides such a ruthless interior."

"That is untrue; it is the reason why we are friends."

Andrew inclined his head in agreement.

"I was not always the daughter of a woman who desires naught but my happiness," said Renee seriously. "I know that marrying for love is a privilege allowed only to a few. And since you have no plans to do so, then why not marry for wealth and security?"

"I will consider your council," said Andrew. "But even if I am convinced, I doubt that Mr. Wesninski will be."

* * *

The days before the dinner party at Palmetto dragged interminably due to Mr. Hemmick's excessive excitement. He was in a constant state of nerves which grated on every other inhabitant of Columbia House. Even Mr. Erik Hemmick's placidity was affected by his husband's disarrangement.

Andrew spent as much time as possible outside of the house or, when the rain prevented his usual ramblings, in the kitchen. Mrs. Dobson, the Hemmicks' cook, was always on hand with a cup of tea and a sympathetic ear. Andrew was of half a mind to discuss Renee's idea but he was afraid that the kindly cook would disapprove. She was more of a mother to him than his own mother had ever been and he wanted her to think well of him.

Andrew had always prided himself on his pragmatism and Renee was correct that he could not trespass on the kindness of his cousin forever. Unlike Aaron, he had not taken any steps to acquire an occupation and his pitiful monetary situation limited his options. His only hope had always been marriage to a man who could support him, but with only himself to offer he'd never expected any proposals.

Renee was also correct that a man like Mr. Wesninski was the ideal husband for Andrew. He was pretty enough to look at (although boring), he was purported to often be away from home, and his words to Mr. Day indicated that he was unlikely to attempt to force Andrew into his bed. The more Andrew considered it, the more he warmed to the idea.

The largest flaw in the scheme, of course, was that he had no idea what may entice Mr. Wesninski into marriage when the man was so dead set against it. Andrew was sure that countless others had tried to ensnare him; his fortune alone would earn him many admirers.

With his mind made up about attempting this course of action, Andrew realized that he would actually have to do as his cousin wished and initiate conversation with the oft-called 'horrid man'.

His opportunity came during the much-anticipated dinner party at Palmetto Court. Mr. Wesninski had trailed after Mr. Day and Mr. Moreau as they dutifully greeted everyone and thanked them for their attendance. Andrew had tried to wait until Mr. Wesninski settled so that he could strategically sit nearby, but his need for both solitude and a cigarette had driven him outside.

It was completely fortuitous that the man in question followed him out before long.

"The weather is fine," said Andrew.

Mr. Wesninski blinked in surprise, this being the first time that Andrew had spoken in his presence. "Yes," he said at length.

When he did not speak further, Andrew said, "It is your turn."

"Pardon?"

"I mentioned the weather; it is now your turn to add to our stimulating conversation. Perhaps you could comment on the number of guests or how finely they are dressed."

"What if I retreated here because of a desire for silence?"

"And the only use for a man such as I is to stand with in silence?" asked Andrew archly.

Mr. Wesninski, to his credit, was apologetic but not ashamed at having his insult repeated. "I was not aware that you could hear my private words to my friend," he said.

"Still, you committed a slight against me. It is good manners to offer recompense."

"I am aware what your friends and neighbours think of my manners," said Mr. Wesninski dryly. "It is not so different from what they say about yours."

"I've no desire for their regard," said Andrew.

"And I've had worse reputations before," said Mr. Wesninski. "Very well. I offer five minutes of polite discourse for the offense I gave you while you were eavesdropping on my private conversation."

"Polite discourse is usually very dull, Mr. Wesninski." Andrew observed the other man's slight flinch. "You do not like your name," he commented.

"No, I…" started Mr. Wesninski before sighing. "I always expect my father to answer the address. He has not been deceased long."

"My condolences."

"Keep them," said Mr. Wesninski shortly. "Tell me, are you the Mr. Minyard who is looking for a living in order to marry Miss Muldani? Not the elder one who has caught Day's eye, but the younger?"

"Miss Katelyn Muldani," provided Andrew. "And no, that is my brother. Are you sure you should be confiding which of the many hopefuls has caught Mr. Day's eye?"

"You don't strike me as the type to gossip. And it's not as if Day has ever learned subtlety."

"That is true. His annoyance at your frequent teasing is obvious."

"Old friends are allowed certain liberties that he likely wishes I would stop abusing."

"Have you known each other long?"

"We were school friends. Moreau I've known since birth."

"Neil?" said a voice from behind them. It was Mr. Moreau.

"Speak of the devil," said Mr. Wesninski.

"Day's sent me to find you; your respite is over," said Mr. Moreau apologetically. Andrew noted that both Mr. Day and Mr. Moreau called each other by their family names in a proper, respectable manner but that they used a diminutive of Mr. Wesninski's Christian name, even in the presence of company.

"It appears our five minutes are up," said Mr. Wesninski, bowing stiffly to Andrew.

"I do not feel adequately compensated for your rudeness," said Andrew. "You may try again in the future." He felt encouraged by the progress he had made in understanding Mr. Wesninski.

However, it was not to be. Less than a week following the Palmetto dinner party, Mr. Hemmick morosely informed his family that he had been informed by Mr. Wymack that Mr. Day had been suddenly called back to London. As he was unsure when he'd be at liberty to return he had closed Palmetto Court and taken Mr. Moreau and Mr. Wesninski with him.

Andrew was disappointed. He did not expect that he and Mr. Wesninski would come into contact again and the likelihood of him coming across another man of similar wealth and disinterest was small.


	3. Chapter 3

Life returned to normal in Clemson. At first everything seemed exceedingly dull after the excitement of having newcomers in the small village, but after several weeks only Mr. Hemmick and Mrs. Muldani (who had been convinced that an engagement was imminent between her eldest daughter and Mr. Day) still spoke of the Palmetto Court residents to lament their leaving.

It was early November, just past the twins' birthday, that the next event of import occurred at Columbia House. By then Mr. Hemmick only spoke of Mr. Day and Mr. Moreau every second or third day, instead of every day.

An ostentatious letter addressed to Aaron was received by morning post. It was out of the ordinary enough that Andrew and both Mr. Hemmicks noticed and watched attentively as Aaron perused his correspondence. Aaron had only just begun to read the letter before he gasped and dropped it in surprise.

"It is an offer of a living," he said.

Mr. Hemmick squawked joyously and took up the letter to read it himself, holding it out of Aaron's reach as he tried to retrieve it.

"Sir Stuart Hatford offers you his patronage!" said Mr. Hemmick in awe. "Such an esteemed gentleman!"

"Where is this parsonage?" asked Andrew.

"Hunsford, in Kent," replied Mr. Hemmick, his eyes moving quickly over the words of the letter.

"I did not enquire after Hunsford," said Aaron with a frown. "The clergyman there was young and healthy."

"He died in a tragic accident," supplied Mr. Hemmick. "How sad! But fortunate for you! Sir Stuart writes that he was provided your name as someone who was looking for a living."

"By whom, I wonder," said Andrew.

Mr. Hemmick waved dismissively. "Probably by someone to whom Aaron sent an enquiry. All these titled gentlemen and ladies know each other. Maybe they even met at St. James'!"

"Is it a generous living?" asked Mr. Erik Hemmick. "Enough to support a family?"

"It is _very_ generous," replied his husband. "Oh, Aaron, it is everything you hoped for!"

"I must speak with Katelyn- Miss Katelyn Muldani," said Aaron. "No, first, I must reply to this letter."

"You must go to Kent posthaste," said Mr. Hemmick. "Sir Stuart wishes you there for Sunday service."

"So soon?" asked Mr. Erik Hemmick in surprise.

"Rich men are rarely patient," said Aaron sagely.

"There is so much to do!" said Mr. Hemmick fretfully.

"I will make arrangements for your journey," offered Andrew. Although he was glad that his brother was on the verge of getting everything he'd long desired he wanted to escape the exuberant joy of his cousin.

"I can travel post," said Aaron distractedly. "Thank you."

As Andrew made his exit Mr. Hemmick swept Aaron up into a hug, bursting into happy tears. "Oh, my dear, dear Aaron!" he sobbed. "You are to be married! Other people said that you should give up hope and try to engage the affections of a wealthy suitor, but never I! I have always had faith in you, my favourite, favourite cousin!"

It was just as well that Andrew's nascent plan to marry Mr. Wesninski had never come to fruition, he reflected. He was unsure that he could have endured his cousin's reaction.

* * *

November and December passed in a flurry of activity. Aaron split his time between Hunsford and Clemson until his marriage to Miss Katelyn Muldani, which occurred just before Christmas. They were settled at Hunsford Parsonage in time for the new year.

Prior to his departure for his new home, Aaron extracted a promise from Andrew that he would visit the newlyweds for a month in the spring. He was not particularly looking forward to being the odd man out in his brother's marital bliss but he supposed it was not overly different from his usual situation of living with his cousins. Aaron's marriage had given the Mr. Hemmicks hope that Andrew would also soon become independent. Andrew was not sure how much longer he could continue on as he had always done without taking steps to leave Columbia House.

Hunsford Parsonage was a small but comfortable house. Katelyn and Aaron proudly gave Andrew a tour upon his arrival in early March. Aaron made sure to point out the surrounding gardens, knowing his brother preferred to take daily solitary rambles.

"Everything across the lane is Rosings Park, the seat of Sir Stuart," he said, indicating the tree-lined laneway. "We have permission to access the grounds."

"They are quite beautiful," added Katelyn. "You should take advantage while you're here with us."

"And what sort of man is your esteemed patron?" enquired Andrew.

There was a delicate pause. "He has been very kind to us," said Katelyn.

"I am your brother," said Andrew. "You can tell me your real opinion without worrying that I'll repeat it."

"He's imperious and condescending and nosy," said Aaron.

"He cares about the community," protested Katelyn.

"He thinks very highly of his status and believes it affords him superiority," said Aaron.

"He has helped us to settle here and he invites us to dine with him regularly," defended Katelyn.

"Only when he requires someone to listen to his opinions," said Aaron.

"I believe him to be lonely," Katelyn told Andrew. "His husband died several years ago and they had no children of their own. His nieces and nephews visit him frequently but he spends quite a bit of time alone. Oh!" she said, perking up. "That reminds me! We solved the mystery of how Sir Stuart learned that Aaron was looking for a living! It was Mr. Wesninski."

Whatever Andrew had been expecting it certainly had not been that. "For what purpose?" he wondered.

"I certainly cannot say," said Katelyn, "but you may ask him. He is one of Sir Stuart's nephews and he's due to visit in a fortnight."

* * *

Sir Stuart was exactly as Aaron had advertised: opinionated, proud, and odious. Andrew attempted civility as he did not wish to cause problems for Aaron, but it was Katelyn's impeccable manners and humility that kept the Minyards in the earl's good graces.

Andrew also had a secondary objective in remaining a welcome guest at Rosings Park. He did not want to squander any opportunity that might arise from Mr. Wesninski's unexpected and serendipitous visit.

He was out for his customary morning walk on the day that Mr. Wesninski arrived, thereby missing him when he waited on Katelyn and Aaron. Katelyn was all aflutter when Andrew returned to the Parsonage.

"Brother," said she, "you have just missed Mr. Wesninski and Mr. Moreau!"

"Is Mr. Day come as well?" asked Andrew.

"No. Mr. Wesninski and Mr. Moreau are cousins; both their mothers were Sir Stuart's younger sisters. They are here together to visit their uncle."

"And how did you find the gentlemen? Much the same as when they were in Hertfordshire last summer?"

"No, it was the strangest thing," said Katelyn. "Mr. Wesninski's countenance was much improved. When I obliquely commented on it Mr. Moreau teased that it was because nobody here was interested in marrying him."

"I highly doubt that anyone, anywhere is interested in marrying Mr. Wesninski," said Aaron. "Odious man."

"Have you let our cousin's opinions inform your own?" asked Andrew.

"Do not be cruel," said Katelyn in remonstrance to her husband. "He was actually quite pleasant and he _is_ very rich." She turned back to Andrew. "He explained that his friendliness has previously been confused for romantic overtures and that people had inferred more than he'd meant to imply. As such, he keeps his manner curt around those who might misinterpret it. That poor man! He seemed rather chagrined about the situation. It is a pity that you'll likely not get to see his true manner, brother."

"The very last thing that Mr. Wesninski has to worry about from Andrew is a marriage proposal," said Aaron stuffily.

* * *

The three Minyards went to Rosings Park the following morning to return Mr. Moreau and Mr. Wesninski's call as proper etiquette dictated. Sir Stuart paid little attention to his guests, instead presiding over the drawing room like a monarch and making pronouncements about the lives of his nephews.

"It is high time you were married, Nathaniel," he said to Mr. Wesninski. Like Mr. Day and Mr. Moreau he never uttered Mr. Wesninski's surname.

"No, uncle," said Mr. Wesninski.

"That's it?" said Sir Stuart when Mr. Wesninski did not elaborate further. "That's the entirety of your response? No?"

"I have told you more than once that I have no desire to wed."

"Your desires do not matter. You need a wife to manage Baltimore. Or a husband; you know I've no preference."

"I can manage my own affairs," said Mr. Wesninski.

"That is a bad argument, I'm afraid," said Mr. Moreau. "I've witnessed your poor organizational skills firsthand."

"Baltimore, although it is the family seat of my poor sister's disastrous choice of husband, is a property to be treasured and cared for," said Sir Stuart sternly. "You must not let it fall to ruin and I know you're not managing it properly. I know several accomplished young ladies who would make an excellent mistress for your home. Or I could find you an acceptable young man. As I said, either will do. I do not know where your tastes lie."

"My tastes lie nowhere," said Mr. Wesninski. "I will not be marrying."

"You will marry within the year or I will pick a partner for you," said Sir Stuart.

"Uncle," said Mr. Moreau, "be reasonable. You have no way to enforce such an edict."

"I do not back down when I have decided something," said Sir Stuart imperiously. "Nathaniel _will_ marry."

There was an angry silence.

"I noticed that the trees are blooming on the west of the property," said Katelyn delicately.

Mr. Moreau answered her, then Aaron made a comment, which led Sir Stuart to give his opinion on gardening and the topic of Mr. Wesninski's marriage was left behind.

* * *

It wasn't until almost a week later that Andrew had an opportunity to speak to Mr. Wesninski alone. After the first tense morning Mr. Wesninski and Sir Stuart had apparently reached a detente: neither of them acknowledged Sir Stuart's ultimatum and they spoke to each other with cold civility.

Andrew continued his regimen of daily walks and it was on one of these that Mr. Wesninski happened upon him.

"Shall we continue on together?" suggested Mr. Wesninski once he had overtaken him. "I recall that I still owe you recompense for allowing myself to be eavesdropped upon."

"I would accept a truth as payment, assuming that you haven't incurred a greater debt," said Andrew.

"I do not understand to what you're referring."

"It was you who convinced your uncle to offer the Hunsford living to Aaron," said Andrew. "What is owed for such generosity?"

Mr. Wesninski appeared taken aback. "That was a favour given freely to Mr. Day," he said. "It had little to do with you or your brother."

"To Mr. Day?" echoed Andrew.

"He wished to do something kind for Miss Thea Muldani," explained Mr. Wesninski. "When we heard that my uncle was searching for a new clergyman he requested that I suggest your brother so that Miss Muldani's beloved younger sister could marry."

"If Mr. Day is so invested in Miss Muldani's happiness why did he leave Palmetto so suddenly without a formal attachment?"

"Day's mother was close friends with the late Lord Moriyama," said Mr. Wesninski. "The current Lord Moriyama still has quite a bit of undue influence over him. When he heard of Day's plans to marry he demanded his presence in town. He wishes him to marry his younger sister."

"And will he?"

Mr. Wesninski waved a hand. "She is barely out of her childhood. Moreau and I have spent the last few months impressing on Day that he is beholden to nobody. He hates disappointing anyone but I believe he'll be back at Palmetto with an offer for Miss Muldani within a twelvemonth." He briefly paused. "I would ask that you do not repeat what I have divulged. If I am wrong I do not want the lady in question to feel ill-used."

"Certainly not," said Andrew.

"Has my truth now paid for my questionable sins?" asked Mr. Wesninski, his voice light. "Are we equals again?"

"I will accept it," said Andrew.

They walked in silence for a time, Andrew mustering up his courage to speak.

"It occurs to me that you have three problems that I could fix with a single solution," he commented.

"Do I?" said Mr. Wesninski. "Alright, I will indulge you. Tell me, what are my problems?"

"The obvious one is your uncle's requirement that you marry," said Andrew.

"If you could solve that I would be in your debt."

"The second one is that you cannot be pleasant in mixed company because you worry that people will misinterpret your intentions."

"Did your sister tell you that or was that something else you overheard me say?"

"And the third is that you dislike your own surname so strongly that those closest to you never speak it aloud in your presence," concluded Andrew, not addressing Mr. Wesninski's question.

"And how, pray tell, would you solve all these disparate problems with a single solution?"

"Isn't it obvious? These problems would all disappear if you were to marry me."

Mr. Wesninski froze in place. "I had not thought you capable of jesting," he said angrily when he recovered his powers of speech.

"I speak in seriousness," said Andrew.

"How could marrying you possibly solve the problem of _not wanting to marry anybody_?"

"You do not wish to marry because you are not capable of romantic attachment," said Andrew. "I have no need for it, either."

"Have you eavesdropped on everything I said while in Clemson?" demanded Mr. Wesninski, then, softer, "You also have no desires of the flesh?"

"I have desires, but I have no need to act on them. I promise that I would never demand or require anything from you in this regard," said Andrew. "I have excellent organizational skills; I could easily manage your estate at Baltimore, which would appease your uncle. You need never even come there if you do not wish it. Nobody would mistake your friendliness for more if you are already married, and you may take my name so that you would never have to hear your father's again."

Mr. Wesninski exhaled slowly. "And what would you gain from such an arrangement?"

"Security and comfort," said Andrew. "Independence from my cousin. A home to call my own."

"I am to simply trust your word?"

"I know you asked after me in Clemson so you have heard my reputation from those who know me best," said Andrew. "I speak truthfully and I follow through with my promises."

Mr. Wesninski was thoughtful. "Your words sound sensible, but I am prone to rash decisions that I later regret. I shall have to consider your offer."

"As you will," said Andrew. "The offer will remain open until someone else engages my affections." He did not state that such an event was unlikely to occur.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Wesninski and Mr. Moreau left Rosings Park the following week. Andrew had not been afforded another chance to speak with Mr. Wesninski alone. The man had been quiet and thoughtful amongst company but had not attempted to seek Andrew out. Andrew was forced to conclude that his proposal of marriage had been rejected.

He was more hurt than he had expected considering there were no feelings involved in his offer. Still, rejection of any kind was bound to sting; Andrew set about convincing himself that he was completely unaffected.

It was harder to maintain this assertion when he returned to Columbia House only to find his cousin in a flurry of organization to prepare the house for future children. He began dropping hints that Andrew should start taking steps to become independent of his charity. Renee, too, was moving on and away from him; she had begun a courtship with Lady Reynolds in Andrew's absence. Andrew spend the remainder of the spring trying to conceive of a way to gain independence without any effort or hardship involved on his part. Once he reviewed his options he was quite vexed at Mr. Wesninski for not accepting his proposal.

On a morning in late May there was a commotion within Columbia House as a fancy carriage arrived in their drive.

"That's a chaise and four!" said Mr. Hemmick, peeking through the curtains. "Who do we know who is rich enough to maintain a chaise and four and would feel entitled to call on us without warning?"

His question was answered when the butler announced, "Sir Stuart Hatford."

"Mr. Minyard," said Sir Stuart, sweeping into the room and greeting Andrew with the barest civility. Despite his short stature he was imposing, glancing around at their small sitting room with a sneer. His gaze landed on where the Mr. Hemmicks had stood to greet him. "I suppose these are your cousins."

"Yes, sir," said Andrew, maintaining politeness for Aaron and Katelyn's sake. "These are Mr. Nicholas Hemmick and his husband, Mr. Erik Hemmick."

"It's an honour to meet you," said Mr. Nicholas Hemmick enthusiastically. "Won't you be seated?"

Sir Stuart nodded stiffly and sat imperiously. The other three exchanged quick glances as they followed suit.

"This is a very small room," Sir Stuart commented.

Mr. Erik Hemmick raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"Well - yes," replied Mr. Hemmick, faltering slightly. "But we are few."

There was a resounding silence.

"Is - is my cousin Mr. Aaron Minyard well?" asked Mr. Hemmick.

"I assume so," said Sir Stuart. "He appeared fine when I saw him the day before yesterday."

"And his wife?"

"Unless an unforeseen calamity has befallen them in my absence they are in fine health."

That stymied Mr. Hemmick as he had been assuming that Sir Stuart's unexpected visit was to bring them news of Aaron.

"Then, perhaps, they sent a message?" he tried.

Sir Stuart stood abruptly. "I have been sitting long in the carriage and I wish to take a turn in your garden. Mr. Minyard, you will accompany me."

He left the room without further words. Mr. Hemmick glanced at Andrew with confused, wide-eyes. Andrew shrugged in return and followed Sir Stuart. Normally he would have refused such an order but his curiosity drove him out into the garden.

"I have heard the most upsetting news, Mr. Minyard," said Sir Stuart.

"Is it my brother?"

"No!" snapped Sir Stuart. "I have already said he is well. I cannot believe how over-worried you are about his well-being." He took a deep breath. "The news I have heard concerns my nephew Mr. Wesninski's engagement."

Andrew's heart sank. "I had thought that you supported him getting married. Nay, that you required it, even."

"Do not play dumb," said Sir Stuart. "I am talking about the news that my nephew is engaged to _you_."

"Oh," said Andrew, thoughts churning. Had he somehow missed Mr. Wesninski accepting his offer? Surely the man would have contacted him since their last meeting if he indeed planned on marrying Andrew?

"Well?" demanded Sir Stuart. "Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?"

"He has not," said Andrew. He waited for Sir Stuart to visibly relax before he spoke again, "I have made him one."

Sir Stuart paled significantly. "You… you _dare_ propose marriage to someone so far above your station? To a man who has the blood of the Hatfords running through his veins?"

"We are both gentlemen," said Andrew. "Our positions in society are equal."

"There is nothing equal in the proposed union between the son of a penniless drunk and one of my relations! I do not approve."

"Fortunately Mr. Wesninski is independent to make his own choices without consulting you."

"If you insist on carrying through with this most imprudent match, I will rescind my patronage of your brother," threatened Sir Stuart.

Anger coursed through Andrew. Were he to marry Mr. Wesninski he would be rich and he had been reliably informed that Katelyn's sister was soon to receive an offer from another rich man. Katelyn and Aaron would not be left destitute by Sir Stuart taking such a drastic action; they could rely on the charity of their siblings. Nevertheless, Andrew greatly resented this imperious man trying to use his brother as a pawn to force his hand.

"You would remove the livelihood of a man who has done nothing wrong? I thought you prided yourself on your civic duty and your compassion," he said. "Regardless, I will act in whatever manner I feel is most conducive to my own future well-being without regard for your wishes or threats."

Sir Stuart pulled himself to his full height, barely two inches more than Andrew's. "This is your final answer? You will not gain sense and rescind your proposal to my nephew?"

"I will not."

"Then I will depart. I take no leave of you; you deserve no such recognition. I am most displeased."

With that Sir Stuart returned to his carriage, leaving Andrew alone and puzzled about whether he was or was not engaged to be married.

* * *

Andrew had no way to contact Mr. Wesninski. He did not know his current whereabouts in order to write to him and, in any case, he did not trust his subject matter to a letter. He also wondered where Sir Stuart had heard the report of their engagement. It must have originated with Mr. Wesninski as Andrew had told no one of what he had done, not even Renee.

Therefore, he was much more interested than he would have been otherwise when mere days following Sir Stuart's unexpected visit Mr. Hemmick joyfully announced that Mr. Day was returning to Palmetto Court.

"I have heard it from Lady Reynolds! Her lady's maid has a sister who is employed as a scullery maid at Palmetto. Word has been sent ahead to prepare the house for Mr. Day's arrival! He will be here in less than a fortnight."

"Is he bringing anyone with him?" asked Andrew, maintaining a disinterested manner as he buttered a scone.

"I hope so! His friends were so charming. Although I do wish that he would leave that disagreeable Mr. Wesninski behind."

Andrew very much wished the opposite.

He was expecting that if Mr. Wesninski had indeed returned to Clemson that it would be several days before they would be in close proximity so it was greatly surprising that two men on horseback came to Columbia House on the very day that Mr. Day was expected to arrive.

"Why, I believe it's Mr. Day come to visit us!" said Mr. Hemmick, peering out the curtains at the men's approach. "I had not known he thought so highly of us; to come see us as soon as he is returned! What an honour! And who's that with him?"

"It appears to be Mr. Wesninski," said Mr. Erik Hemmick. "Come away from the window, my love."

Mr. Day entered the room, all affable politeness, to Mr. Hemmick's obvious joy. Mr. Wesninski held back, his manner slightly awkward. His gaze frequently travelled to Andrew, who was studying him unashamedly.

"Have you been in Clemson long?" asked Mr. Hemmick.

"Just arrived this morning," replied Mr. Day. "We've come from calling on the Muldanis."

"You have heard, of course, that Miss Katelyn Muldani married my own cousin Aaron since you've been gone?"

"Yes, congratulations to the happy couple."

The conversation was dominated by Mr. Hemmick who was very effusive to Mr. Day and ignored Mr. Wesninski's presence completely. Andrew was trying to contrive a way that he draw Mr. Wesninski away in a manner that wouldn't arouse his cousin's suspicions when it was fortuitously provided by Mr. Day.

"Neil," he said suddenly, breaking off a story about the game birds at Palmetto, "how is your chest? Has your cough subsided?"

Mr. Wesninski, who appeared to be the picture of perfect health and had not even cleared his throat since entering the room a quarter hour previously, narrowed his eyes. "It is better, thank you, Day," he said.

"Still," said Mr. Day, "you should take advantage of the clear weather and get some air." He turned to Mr. Hemmick. "My mother was always adamant that fresh air could cure any lung ailment."

"Of course, sir!" replied Mr. Hemmick. "I agree with you completely! I have always advocated the importance of fresh air!"

"Take a turn about the garden," said Mr. Day. "I would go with you, but I wish to continue my story to Mr. Hemmick about the pheasants at Palmetto. Perhaps Mr. Minyard could be prevailed upon to show you the grounds?"

"Certainly," said Andrew, seizing the gifted opportunity. He ignored Mr. Erik Hemmick's obvious surprise at his agreeableness as he stood and indicated the door. "This way, Mr. Wesninski."

They walked together silently. After a half turn around the garden, Andrew said, "Have you nothing to say? Mr. Day seemed to be of the opinion that you and I should speak privately."

"I did once tell you that subtlety was not one of his virtues," said Mr. Wesninski dryly.

"Did you know that a fortnight ago in this very garden I had the most extraordinary conversation with your uncle?"

Mr. Wesninski coloured slightly. "I also once told you that I frequently acted rashly," he said. "One of my cousins was harassing me about marriage and in a moment of pique I informed her that I was already engaged. I asked her to keep it quiet until the official announcement but clearly word has passed to my uncle."

"He has threatened to rescind his patronage of my brother."

"The chances of that happening are infinitesimally small. His anger is quick, both to ignite and to extinguish. He is happy with the work your brother has been doing in the parish and he is delighted with Mrs. Minyard. He will not send them away."

"Am I to assume then that you have decided to accept my proposal?"

"I have," said Mr. Wesninski. "I _had_ meant to tell you before I told anyone else but I'm afraid that my quick temper is one of my failings. I hope you have not been too grievously offended and rescinded your offer."

"The offence I have suffered means that I have one additional requirement before we can wed," said Andrew.

"And what is that?" asked Mr. Wesninski, his manner resigned.

"That a position at Baltimore is offered to Mrs. Dobson, the Hemmicks' cook."

"Baltimore has a complete staff."

"She has always been kind to me and I've never met anyone else who makes an acceptable plum pudding."

"Very well," said Mr. Wesninski. He offered his hand. "Are we in agreement then?"

"We are," said Andrew, shaking to cement the deal.

"Let us discuss the particulars of our arrangement," said Mr. Wesninski. "First of all, I would prefer if you started calling me Neil."

* * *

That evening Andrew sat quietly with his cousins in the sitting room. He waited until Mr. Hemmick had quieted down from his recitation of the entire visit with Mr. Day, then set down his book and said without preamble, "I am to marry Mr. Wesninski."

His cousins gaped at him in dumbfounded shock.

Mr. Erik Hemmick recovered first. "Congratulations! I wish you all the best with your chosen partner."

"Mr. Wesninski!?!?" shrieked Mr. Nicholas Hemmick. "The very same Mr. Wesninski that called on us this afternoon?"

"Yes," said Andrew. "We will be wed at the earliest possible juncture and then make our home at his estate in Derbyshire."

"Derbyshire! Mr. Wesninski! Oh, Andrew! Oh, my dear, dear, dear Andrew! Ten thousand a year! A vast estate! I knew this day would come! Everyone spoke ill of dear, dear Mr. Wesninski, but never I! I knew that he alone had the penetrative power to see the good of you! A fine and discerning gentleman such as he was certain to see all your hidden merits!" He fluttered about the sitting room. Andrew picked his book up again and resumed reading, hoping to tune out his cousin's hysterics. "A marriage! As soon as possible! Oh, Andrew! You are my very favourite cousin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew was married in late June and installed at Baltimore by the end of the month. He found much to admire about his new home. The house was grand and well appointed, the library was large with enough reading material to last him several lifetimes, the grounds were lush and beautiful, and the neighbours were far enough away that impromptu visits were infrequent.

He set about familiarizing himself with his new situation. Both Sir Stuart and Mr. Moreau had been correct in denigrating Neil's ability to manage his own affairs, but Andrew's cool efficiency had soon put everything to rights.

Neil clearly had some bad memories associated with the house, often becoming unhappy for no apparent reason. Although Andrew had not expected Neil to remain long after getting him settled, he was in residence for the entire summer. Andrew later learned that Neil had not informed his closest friends that their marriage was a mutually beneficial arrangement as he was certain that Mr. Day and Mr. Moreau would not be supportive of his decision. Instead, he'd led them to believe that he and Andrew had been courting discretely since their first meeting. Thus, leaving Andrew alone so soon after their nuptials would appear highly suspicious. This falsehood ended up proving advantageous; Andrew observed that the longer Neil stayed at Baltimore and supplanted his older memories with new ones he became more settled and happy.

Andrew was surprised to find that he did not mind his new husband's company. Although the house was large enough that they could avoid each other for extended periods of time, they often spent their days and evenings together. Neil proved himself to be an engaging conversationalist and Andrew enjoyed listening to his quick wit and sharp tongue. He was also quite adept at discerning when Andrew was not in the right temper for conversation and they spent many evenings in companionable silence. It wasn't long before Andrew began craving his husband's presence.

One evening in mid-autumn, when the temperature had dropped low enough for the sitting room fireplace to be lit, Andrew was reading a book while Neil was writing a letter, stopping every sentence or two to tell Andrew what he wished he could write if propriety allowed. Andrew watched the firelight flicker in Neil's hair, turning it golden, and reflected that if he again had to choose a partner for himself he would select Neil. He would even choose Neil if he weren't so wealthy, if between them they could only scrape together a living. He wondered when he had come to care for his husband.

It was only days later that Neil informed him that he was required to spend the winter season in London. He invited Andrew to accompany him, although he stressed that Andrew was not required to do so.

At the time of their union, Andrew had not been planning to leave Baltimore for at least a twelvemonth but he found himself considering Neil's offer. He dreading the long winter evenings without Neil's company. Additionally, spending the winter in London would allow him to visit both the Hemmicks and Aaron (who was still in Kent; Sir Stuart's threat had indeed been idle as Neil had predicted. At the formal announcement of their engagement, Sir Stuart had written Neil a scathing rebuke, which he had offhandedly tossed into the fire; Aaron had written Andrew a letter full of confusion but wished him felicity in matrimony).

In London they found many friends: Mr. Day and his new bride were there, as were several of Andrew's former neighbours from Clemson who had been invited to spend several months at Lady Reynolds' London home.

Neil was a changed creature in social gatherings, now that he was not worried about attracting undue attention. Andrew watched many people regarding Neil with desire and Andrew with envy. Neil did not seem cognizant of the attention, but Andrew always returned such glances with smug satisfaction.

Renee was triumphant when she called on Andrew for tea. "I knew that given half a chance the two of you would fall in love," she said.

"We are not in love," protested Andrew. "You are perfectly aware that this is a marriage of convenience. Must I remind you that it was your idea?"

"I could not very well say that I thought the two of you had much in common and that you would make a fine match if one of you put in a modicum of effort. You would have dismissed me out of hand. Instead I had to frame it as a challenge. And I was successful!"

"You are imagining things."

"No, my darling, fool friend. I am not. You are very much in love with your husband and unless I am very much mistaken, he returns your regard."

Andrew considered his friend's words. As he was not in the habit of telling himself falsehoods he had to conclude that, at least on his part, she was correct. He knew that he would never act on it. He had promised Neil never to broach the topic and he never would.

It was fortunate then that Neil had made no such promise. They had been in town for several months when he tentatively approached Andrew to explain how his feelings had changed.

Shortly after Andrew's conversation with Renee and subsequent revelation, Neil came home in a state of great agitation. He paced to and fro, starting to speak several times before cutting himself off.

"Whatever is the matter?" asked Andrew, never having seen his husband so disturbed.

"Andrew," said Neil, before correcting himself. "Husband. I have something I wish to discuss."

"You may," said Andrew, concerned with Neil's distress and formality.

Neil turned to him with a pained look on his face. "Perhaps you should be seated," he said.

Andrew sat, on the verge of becoming outright alarmed. "Neil," he said. "Whatever it is cannot be that terrible. Tell me so we can figure it out together."

Neil sat, and then stood immediately and paced several steps. "I am afraid that I have broken my word to you."

Andrew was unsure to what Neil was referring. The only possibility that he could imagine was that Neil had broken his wedding vows. His heart seized painfully in his chest.

"I am aware that you and I agreed that there would be no romantic liaison between the two of us, but I confess that lately I have desired it immensely," said Neil in a rush. "I do not wish to burden you but it seemed dishonest to keep it from you." He wrung his hands together.

Andrew tried to tamp down the rising hope inside of him. "I thought you to be incapable of romantic attachment," he said, keeping his voice entirely neutral.

Neil winced. "As did I. I was not expecting to develop an attachment to you."

"Nor I to you," said Andrew, getting up and approaching Neil. "However, it appears we were both naive."

Neil's eyes widened. "Andrew?" he said with hesitation. "You too?"

"Me, too," replied Andrew, pulling his husband into a kiss.

By the time they returned to Baltimore in the spring their marriage of convenience had fallen by the wayside to replaced to a true, loving union. Andrew had never expected to fall in love or be happy, but he supposed that sometimes it was acceptable to be mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [@gluupor](http://gluupor.tumblr.com).


End file.
